The moveable reflector-type marker or display devices of the prior art have provided a constant visual image. As a consequence, such prior devices lacked the ability to attract, or to sustain if initially attracted, the attention of a casual observer.
The present invention overcomes this and other deficiencies in the prior art and provides a visual marker or display device which appears to flash on and off and to do so at different locations, which flashes on and off at variable rates depending on its rotational speed, which may be simply and economically powered by the passing flow of air, which is especially suitable for use on a bicycle, and which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture, package and distribute. These and other attributess of the present invention, and many of the attendant advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent from a perusal of the following description and the accompanying drawings, wherein: